


Clean

by pendragonfics



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Hair Washing, M/M, Nudity, Showers, Slice of Life, gender not specified for reader, no pronouns for reader, non-sexual nudity, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonfics/pseuds/pendragonfics
Summary: After a long day, Reader takes a shower. Leonard joins.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request for [[ leonard mccoy + 🛀🏻 ]] on my tumblr!

It wasn’t so much of a bad day, but a long day.

Usually, you didn’t have anything against working long hours. When you had to, it was inescapable. But since the last stop on a Federation Planet, enough medical personnel left, but not enough came on to replace them. It left you and a few other medics short-staffed, often working back to back shifts on Alpha and Beta, then trading that for the other medic who’d rested since their last double.

It wasn’t hell per se...but today it was.

When you make it to the room, you kick off your shoes, strip from your uniform, and sigh. More often than not, your roommate and boyfriend had been spending more and more time for overtime, but unlike your case, he does it because he wants to. Nerd. Taking advantage of being alone, you tell the computer to blast your favourite music. When you can’t hear your thoughts anymore, you make your way to the en-suite - a luxury that most rooms don’t have - and start your after-work self-care routine.

First, you wash your face and moisturise. After that, you gather your shampoo, soap and loofah, and start in the shower.

“Thank the Federation for hot water…” you say to nobody.

Back when you roomed with another medic, you’d have to go between the dorm and the communal shower room, which only had sonic showers and other water-free amenities. While you miss that roommate - they never brought anyone to fool around in the shared room - you sure don’t miss the facilities.

Lathering the shampoo, you hum along to the music. You don’t notice the volume lowering, or see the en-suite door open. Your back is turned toward the wall where the showerhead is mounted, and facing the water stream, you feel the life seep back into your skin and bones after the long day.

“My, my, darling, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” a familiar voice twangs behind you.

You jump, only to be steadied by your boyfriend. Leonard McCoy’s sciences blue sleeve is getting wet, but his dry tone brings a reactionary smile to your lips.

“Yeah? Well, your eyes won’t be the only thing sore if you scare me again!” You exclaim, batting at him with the shampoo bottle.

He only grins in response and starts to strip his clothes off. First is the shirt, undershirt, then the slacks, socks. As he peels off his underwear, he motions to the bottle of conditioner by your feet.

“Turn around,” he says, “I’ll wash your hair.”

You huff but comply. Trading the bottle in your hand for the other, you pass it to him, and say quietly, “You know, this’ll almost make up for scaring me.”

You hear the conditioner squirt into his palm, and as soon as his fingers work into your hair, just the way you like it, he mutters under his breath, “you know I don’t ever want to scare you, sweetheart.”

“Then why’d you sneak up on me?”

“I didn’t know you’d be turned around!” He pleas, and removing his hands from your hair, you lean into him, missing his touch. “__________, it’s ready to wash out.”

As you lean into the torrents of water, behind you, Leonard takes his soap and starts to wash. Though the shower isn’t what you’d call a large recess, it’s large enough to house the both of you without too much discomfort. After the day you’ve had, the human touch of your boyfriend is just what you need, and his presence is driving your heart to beat a mile a minute.

“That’s my soap!” You realise, sighing. But Leonard continues to wash with it.

“Maybe I want to smell nice for a change,” he contests in his monotonous tone.

“You’ll smell like me,” you reiterate.

He shrugs. “Well, babe,” he leans forward to kiss you, his head almost fully submerged by the shower, “maybe I like your smell.”

You give up the fight, and silently, you watch as your boyfriend washes his hair. If this were any other day, you’d jump in and wash his hair in return, but the ache in your whole being is too much. If it weren’t for the fact you were hungry, you’d fall asleep right where you stand.

“God almighty,” he utters, looking your way. Startled from your daydreams, you look his way, confused. “Who on Earth let you look so heavenly?”

You shake your head. “Yeah, yeah, you think I’m hot,” you roll your eyes and start to exit the shower recess.

But Leonard’s arm catches your wrist, and you look at it, unsure what he’s doing. When you look to his eyes, those big brown eyes of his bore into you softly, like sad molten chocolate dripping from a mug. He doesn’t speak for a moment, but swallowing, he says, “I know it’s tough at the moment. We’ll get you a well-earned break next shore leave, but don’t you ever think,” his voice cracks then, and it makes you wonder if its tears on his eyes or the shower water, “that you ain’t the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen before in my life.”

You’re not sure what to say. A moment passes, and you pull his arm your way, and your CMO boyfriend is tugged from the shower, and against your body. You take him in your arms and place a kiss, two kisses, three, against his face, his neck, his collarbone.

“You cheese ball,” you mutter. “…you better yell at Jim over this for me.”

Leonard chuckled. “__________,” he said, grinning. “Why did you think I was late getting here?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr on as @chaotic--lovely, and if you want to request a fic, check out [@pendragonfics](https://pendragonfics.tumblr.com/request_conditions)! ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
